


Auctus - The Hoplomachus

by orphan_account



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: And Josef of course, Auctus!!!, I love auctus so much!, I need a Beta Reader., M/M, ahw yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auctus is the one of the gladiators without the brand from the brotherhood. He decides to work for it, until someone appears in his cell. Barca is interested in a friendship with Auctus. Or more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auctus - The Hoplomachus

**Author's Note:**

> I did not had a Beta-Reader, so please do not comment about my mistakes. Thank you :)

_My name is_ _Konstandínos_ _. I was the son of proud pharmacist. For a long time I did not know why I became a damned human being. From one on the other day my whole wealthy life changed. In the mid of the night Roman soldiers came and take me with them. Since then I have never saw my father again. Banned for slavery I was reached from mansion to mansion, to serve people who seem to stand over my status. When I was 17 years old, a semi-rich man bought me for a special training. His plans for me, was to create me into a gladiator. From that moment on my name wasn't_ _Konstandínos anymore_ _._

_I became_ _Auctus_ _._

_\-----_

“Auctus! Pay attention! Do not always use the spear! You also have a shield and a dagger!” The doctore wasn’t nice, but he taught the greek young man a lot of moves and tactics the last years. “Yes Doctore!” Auctus was willed to learn, but he was always in need of time and patience. The hot sun fell down on their blank necks and tanned their skin. Auctus asked for some ‘after-school-lessons’, because he had some problems while doing the daily training. And in 3 days will be the next exam. The final exam, so Auctus will be able to become a member of the brotherhood. Concentrated he took a step back and threw his dulled spear in the direction of his doctore. “Just throw the spear when you have the certainty to be safe. That you have a great chance to become the winner.” – “Yes doctore.” – “Fill your stomach and go to bed. Tomorrow will arrive new slaves.” – “Yes doctore.” Auctus removed the weapons and the shield from his body and thanked his teacher. Slowly he bowed down and ran back into his cell. An armored soldier from Batiatus leaded him back and locked him in. “Night.” He said with a smile to the soldier, which did not regarded his greeting. Sighing he sat down on his “bed” and a cold shiver ran down his spine. There was something warm underneath his butt. Slowly Auctus turned his sight down and looked into dark, nearly black eyes. “Get down.” – “Oh fuck the gods, who are you?” Scared he stood up and stepped back. “I was forced to give up my cell for the new recruits tomorrow.”

_\----_

Auctus was not afraid in the first moment. But when the weak light of the torches lightened the cell, he blinked confused and yes, a little bit afraid too. The monster of Carthage was in front of him. Auctus only knew that he was a bloody beast in the arena. He never met him… as a normal man. “So we need to share a cell from today on?” – “Seems so.” The Greek was confused. It appears that his comrade was a distantly young man. Quite the contrary to Auctus. But he took one step, another, closer to him. “What do you desire, monster of Carthage?” he asked carefully. “Monster? Do the people call me so?” – “Everyone calls you like that.” His dreadlocks were long and dark brown. Auctus did not paid attention at the first moment. The monster of Carthage smiled slightly. “But my name is Barca.”

_\-----_

“Barca?” – “Yes. What is your name?” Auctus noticed how friendly his eyes looked. “You can call me… Auctus.” He murmured slowly and took a step next to him. “And I desire to catch up some sleep. It would be perfect if you remove yourself from my path, that leads me to my bed.” His patience was tired now. Yawning he went over to the wooden plank, which was wrapped in old furs and leather parts. “So I need to sleep on the floor?” Barca asked. “Seems so.” Auctus answered and grinned a little bit. This was his cell. If Barca wanted to have some rights here, he needs to earn them. “I should have asked someone else to let me in his cell.” he growled unsatisfied and sat down on the cold stones. “You did not asked me and the others are afraid of you.” – “You not?” – “Why should I? You are a simple gladiator. Just because you’ve killed your own men, does not mean, I should be afraid of you.” Auctus turned around and paid attention again to his cell-comrade. “You were forced to kill them to survive. I believe, that you are… nice.” Barca looked at him and sighed. “Thanks. Now make space.” He stood up and layed down next to the Greek. “H-Hey! I did not gave permission to…!” - “See? I do not even need a blanket. Because you are hot enough.” Auctus looked at the bigger man and pouted angrily. “Stop talking, Barca.”

Oh god dam nit. He founded more and more reasons why he was special. Whores and cunts did not interest him. It was something different… from his gender.

But first, he should try to survive this surprising insistent person.

 

It was definitely to early for the training. Shortly after the sunrise, the soldiers woke them up and led them out. Doctore was awaiting them. “Good morning, gladiators. Eat and fill your stomachs. After that you will begin with the daily training.” – “Yes, Doctore!” The one-armed cook stood there and shared the allocated potion for every single gladiator. “Here. Eat it!” he commanded Auctus. The Greek stared down on this ugly mash. Carefully he sniffed on it und threw it instantly away. “Which fucking asshole pissed in my potion?!” he screamed and looked around. His older comrades were giggling and laughing. “You are the only one of the recruits from last month which did not earn the brand. A wonder that you survived.” Hissing, Auctus sat down on a bench and starred at that asshole. Another kind of this moments. He desired to kill someone.

“Wanna?” Someone hold a bowl into his face and pushed it softly against his cheek. He looked up into brown eyes. “Barca, that is your potion, you should enjoy it. Not I.” – “Take it. I’m not hungry anymore.” The other gladiators stared at them, some were laughing again. “Barca, please…” – “Take it. Now.” Sighing Auctus took the bowl and the spoon and began eating the mash. Finally. This was his first meal for 4 days now that did not taste like piss. “Tell me if they annoy you. I’ll tell them to stop immediately.” – “I can handle that myself, stop worrying about me!” The last spoon mash and Auctus threw the bowl down on the floor. Barca stared at him. “I only wanted to…” – “What? Annoying me? Discriminate me? Or stick your cock into my ass? Just stay away from me. We are not more than cell- mates. Are we clear?” – “Yes… yes, we are clear” he murmured. Auctus stood up and went to the Doctore to begin his training.

 

Hours went over. Another pause. Then the training continued. “Barca, train with Auctus. You are both spear bearers. Show him some techniques.” – “Yes Doctore.” Auctus rolled his eyes, when Barca companies him with a grin on his lips. “Our concentration should be on the training. No other things.” – “As you wish.” But his concentration vanished from on of the other moment. “Give attention!” Barca screamed out, but the Doctore stopped all the gladiators. “The horizon will swallow the sun in some minutes. Take your meal and go to sleep. Tomorrow will be the pay-day.” – “Yes Doctore.” Auctus did not take his meal. He decided to go to his cell.

 

“Why did you not receive your meal?” – “I did not deserve it. I made a lot of mistakes today and did not give attention to the Doctore nor you.” Without words, Barca sat down next to Auctus on his bed. “So, can you pay attention to me now? You did mention something… earlier.” – “If you wanna know, yes, I prefer a cock in my ass, than a cunt in my face.” Auctus noticed the blush in Barca’s face. “You too?” He nodded. “Surprised? But do not think that makes us to something special.” – “I’m not surprised or willed to do something with you, that you do not like or want, I promise.” – “I would rather kill you with my own hands than to accept a touch from you.” Barca gave him a bowl with mash in it. “Did you piss in it?” – “No, I promise.” – “You do promise a lot.” Auctus smiled slightly and took the bowl. He carefully smelled on it. And smiled. “Thanks, Barca. Also for the other meal.” Thankful he turned his head to Barca and felt something unusual on his lips. The monster of Carthage kissed him. “H-Hey?” – “I observed you for a long time now. That is the reason why I chose your cell. I am interested in you. I would be happy if you…” – “Work for it,” Auctus said and grinned. “Work for my attention maybe there comes the day that I regard actions like this.” Barca closed his lips and began eating. “Apologies for kissing you. I never do it again without asking for it.” – “I hope so.”

 

-

 

“Barca! Look, look!” He was so excited. His last battle in the arena was a pure success and the coins he earned had a great value. Since he was little, he loved birds. Auctus bought pigeons. Beautiful pets with gray feathers and red eyes. And the Dominus Batiatus gave him an empty cell to keep them safe. “What is it? Why do you call me?” – “Dominus allowed me to buy birds. Look, how beautiful they are.” – “Can I eat them?” – “The fuck, no! They’ll be my precious babies from now on.” Careful, Barca closed the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around Auctus and growled in his ear. “What about me?” – “Go away, I do not need you anymore.” he answered and turned around. He smiled. Barca laid his forehead against his and kissed him. “Forget it, I won’t let you go…” They continued kissing, until Auctus pushed him away. “We need to go back to the training. Doctore awaits us.”

It was now a month ago, that he also earned something really important. The brand of the brotherhood marked his forearm and was burned into his flesh. Together with Barca he returned to the training. 


End file.
